Ash x Serena With you,it never ends Amourshipping One-shot !
by xHunterz
Summary: The Kalos journey has come to an end, and for our heroes its no difference...Ash Clemont and Bonnie are in the Airport now to say goodbye to Serena,that now is going to part ways with them to go to Hoenn...Feelings between 2 remain still hidden...Can a sudden action change the upcoming events ? Based On Pokemon XYZ Episode 47 !


**Ash x Serena**

 **[With you, it never ends]**

 **A/N: Hey everyone itsHunterz and today im bringing you my very first story…Its an Amourshipping one and hopefully you will like it…Its based on the events near the end of Pokémon XYZ Episode 47 (which is basically the last episode of XYZ) And if you haven't watched it yet I would highly suggest watching it first to get the best experience and avoid the spoilers that are gonna come ahead….Im so hyped after this episode…Anyone enough with my rant lets jump to the fic ! (Its my first one so go easy on me guys & it's a one-shot incase you haven't figured out by now)**

 **-** **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

"I Guess this is it guys…." Serena said as she was walking along side her friends to get to her flight as she was in the airport…"Yeah…It sure was fun right guys ?" A slightly sad ash said while trying to hide his sadness by placing a fake smile on his face as he asked the question…"Pi-ka-chuu" The electric type Pokémon said on Ash's shoulder…"Yeah it was awesome" Said clemont with a small hint of sadness in his face as well…."Yeah ash it was great…" Bonnie answered with a frown…They finally Reached the escalators leading to her flight corridor they all stopped and said a final warm goodbye to each other, everyone of course tried to hide their sadness by placing weak fake smiles on their faces as they were waving goodbye towards Serena as she was walking towards the stairs….

Ash felt horrible at that point but tried to hide it…watching his childhood friend leaving him….it felt like….something was missing…He had feelings for her…Strong actually, but as a really dense person and inexperienced in the love category, he could not really avoid it….He just watched her placing a weak smile on his face as he said goodbye to her….But then…he heard his name being called…He quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see a smiling Serena looking at him as she was going down the automatic stairs….She then started coming back up and making her way back on to him….He just stood there watching a smiling Serena turning back to him….Once she was on top of the staircase again, she did something amazing….something that both of them wanted to experience from the beginning of their journey… They kissed….Serena's lips lightly touched Ash's as they shared a quick but sweet kiss….Unfortunately for them as much awesome and lovely that moment was it was over as soon as it started since Serena was "forced" back from the kiss by the moving staircase that she was standing on….

Smiling but blushing like crazy, Serena locked gazes with Ash…Making her feel only more amused….She loved staring into ash's auburn eyes, and Ash loved staring into her beautiful crystal like eyes…."Thank you !" Serena called still not looking away from Ash…

Ash kept on looking at Serena….this was the most beautiful and perfect moment he had experienced in his entire life….He know realized his true feelings….He loved her….And he finally realized it….He knew that he had to do something more to show his love to Serena….Throughout their entire journey it was mostly Serena that was showing her feelings, since Ash didn't know how to show them, or just was too busy with his training…He knew that he had to show to her that he loved her back….He took a deep breath…He smiled and he quickly went down the escalator….Serena by that point was already out from the stairs and was making her way to the ticket area so she can give her tickets….She didn't notice though that Ash was making his way to her…

"Serena!" Ash called as he finally reached her…Serena turned around as soon as she heard the voice, but she was still blushing a lot after their kiss…." Ash ? Whats wro-" Serena tried to finish her sentence but was unable due to Ash's lips gently touching hers…..She quickly closed her eyes started kissing him back….Her soft lips touched his more and more, deepening the kiss with each second passing by….Ash planted his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him, while she threw her hands around his neck making sure that the moment would not end….They kissed for what seemed like ages….The need for air though could not be ignored anymore though and so…They ended the kiss slowly, as they were looking deep into each other's eyes while blushing

furiously…." …I.. Love you…" Ash whispered to her….Serena's became bigger…she squealed in joy and she hugged him tightly…..Ash was taken by a surprise and almost lost his balance….He quickly hugged her back….Clemont, Bonnie, Along with Dedenne and Pikachu were watching above the stairs the 2 lovers finally admit their feelings….

Serena parted the hug with Ash and looked him in the eyes…."I.I Love...You too…A..Ashy.." She said softly with a shy voice almost like a whisper…Ash then pulled her closer again, bringing them into another lovely embrace…Her gaze locked with his….Smiling warmly, Ash quickly went closer, and closer until their noses were literally touching….He whispered…"Serena…Will you come back to Kanto with me ?" Ash's voice sounded desperate…and the truth was that he wanted Serena with him badly….He loved her way too much to part ways with her….She giggled and whispered back to him…"Yes Ashy….Cause with you…the Journey never ends…" Ash was the happiest person alive at that point probably….He smiled back at her and soon he pressed his lips on to hers….This kiss was much more meaningful and passionate…Ash could feel Serena smiling as they were kissing….They soon parted and smiled at each other….."Looks like our journey is just getting started !" Ash said with large smile and a slight blush on his face….Serena giggled at the sight and answered…"Yes Ashy…"

Ash hugged Serena as she laid her head on to his shoulder…."Ash lets stay like this…." Ash looked at her smiling and blushing….He simply nodded and planted a quick kiss on her forehead….Serena squealed in joy and nuzzled her head on to his neck…As they made their way back to their friends Bonnie jumped in front of them and spoke…"It was about time Ash !" Bonnie said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Ash sweat dropped and laughed….."Wait you knew 'bout this ?" He asked in a shocked tone….Everyone laughed at his comment and Clemont answered…."Almost everyone did Ash….well expect you !" Ash laughed along side his friends and spoke…"Well I guess I was really Dense…" Serena giggled and nuzzled more on him…..She then answered…"Yes….but it doesn't matter any more Ashy…Cause we are together…."…..Ash only smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear those 3 words that were no so easy to say…. "I Love You…."

 **The End…**

 **A/N: Done! Hopefully you liked it….it took me a while to figure out how it was gonna end but I think I did a good job at it (at least for a first fanfic xD ) So, what do you say ? Hate it? Love it? There's always room for improvement and feedback! Anyway hope you enjoyed, until next time me friends! Peace out!**


End file.
